dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Demon God Demigra Saga
The Demon God Demigra Saga (alternatively known as the Saga of the Demon God Démigra) is the final major plot arc of Dragon Ball Xenoverse. It features the Future Warrior and his allies going after the Demon God Demigra. Plot Attack of the Villainous The saga begins in Age 778 with Demigra having resurrected Kid Buu, Cell, and Frieza using the Dragon Balls and sent them to attack West City's Industrial Sector. The Future Warrior is sent back in time by Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time to stop them. The Warrior arrives to confront the three and Goku appears to assist the Future Warrior and together they manage to defeat the revived villains. However, Gotenks, Gohan, and Vegeta appear, having been put into Villainous Mode by Démigra, though Goku and the Warrior manage to defeat the possessed Dragon Team, returning them to normal. Goku thanks the Warrior for their help and tells them he will fix the damage done by using the Namekian Dragon Balls. Final battle with Demigra Future Warrior then returns to Toki Toki City, finding that Demigra has finally escaped the Crack of Time and has heavily damaged the city, destroying its central giant hourglass. The Supreme Kai of Time arrives to inform the Warrior that Demigra managed to seal and consume Tokitoki, gaining the power of a God in the process. Demigra reveals he has taken control of Future Trunks, forcing him into Villainous Mode to attack the Future Warrior against his will. As the battle between the Villainous Future Trunks and the Warrior drags on, Future Trunks manages to mentally resist Demigra's control and insists that the Warrior defeat him as it is the only way to return him to normal. The Warrior manages to defeat Future Trunks freeing their comrade, though Trunks is left badly injured as a result. Demigra then decides to "reward" the Warrior by using his Dark Magic to seize control of the Future Warrior to use as his new pawn. However, Demigra is distracted by a courageous sword attack from the injured Future Trunks, allowing the Supreme Kai of Time to dispel Demigra's Dark Magic, saving the Future Warrior from becoming another one of Demigra's brainwashed servants. The Supreme Kai of Time tells Demigra to surrender, though Demigra responds by calling her a cheeky little thing before announcing he will show them the divine wrath of the Demon God. As the battle with Demigra rages on, Goku arrives via Instant Transmission and joins in the battle against Demon God Demigra. Demigra tries to use Demigra's Dark Magic to control Goku, but finds to his frustration Goku is immune to his control, which Goku attributes to the time he briefly was a Super Saiyan God, implying that Demigra's Dark Magic does not work on Gods or anyone who possesses Godly Ki. Demigra proves no match for Goku and the Warrior's combined might and is seemingly defeated, knocked in the sands of the destroyed giant hourglass in the middle of Toki Toki City seemingly defeated. When the Warrior goes to retrieve Tokitoki from Demigra's body, Demigra powers up revealing he is still alive and teleports away forcing the Future Warrior, Future Trunks, and the Supreme Kai of Time to follow Demigra via the aid of Goku's Instant Transmission. They arrive at Demigra's location inside the Vault of Time in a vortex of Demigra's demonic energy. Demigra announces his plan to destroy the Time Vault and rewrite history. The Supreme Kai of Time calls his plan insane and warns that if the Time Vault is destroyed, Demigra will be destroyed along with the history of the Universe, though Demigra admits he is fully aware of it, but continues his plans, somehow confident in his victory. Goku goes Super Saiyan 3 and charges towards Demigra along with the Future Warrior to stop Demigra's mad plot to rewrite history, causing Demigra to launch a barrage of energy spears upon them. However the Future Warrior is hit by one of the spears, causing Goku to become distracted and hit by an energy spear as well. Both the Warrior and Goku are pinned to the ground by several energy spears and the Supreme Kai of Time watches helplessly as the Future Warrior falls unconscious. As the Warrior falls unconscious, they see a Time Scroll and hear the faint call of Tokitoki. The Warrior then awakes to find themselves in a blank space resembling the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As they explore their new surroundings, the Warrior comes across a lone Time Scroll, which they find records Age 850 the moment in history when Demigra was launching his attack to destroy the Time Vault, allowing the Warrior to see a replay of the events that led to their and Goku's becoming restrained. Determined to set things right the Warrior uses the Time Scroll to travel back in time and stop Demigra. The Future Warrior arrives in time to free Goku from the energy spears restraining him and chases after Demigra, who is revealed to have fled the Time Vault via a portal, while Goku holds back the attack meant to destroy the Time Vault and erase history. Future Warrior confronts Demigra inside his former prison, the Crack of Time and tired of the Warrior's interference the Demon God decides to unleash his full power and transforms into Demon God Demigra Final. The Future Warrior fights against Demigra in a final battle. Ending 1 Super Saiyan 3 Goku arrives via Instant Transmission to help and they both fight Demigra Final together, forcing Demigra to try and kill them with one final desperate attack which Goku and the Warrior counter with a Combined Kamehameha, and defeat him with a Friend Kamehameha in the final Energy Clash. However the attack also damages the Crack of Time and causes it to start collapsing. As the Warrior, dodges a falling Time Chasm Crystal, the Tokitoki is freed from the orb Demigra captured him in and they escape with the help of Goku's Instant Transmission. The Warrior, Goku, and Tokitoki return to the Time Nest to find the Supreme Kai of Time healing Future Trunks, before she rushes over to greet them followed by Future Trunks. Ending 2 If the Future Warrior defeats Demigra before Goku arrives via Instant Transmission, they will counter Demigra's final attack with a Super Kamehameha, which starts to be overpowered by Demigra's attack. With the spiritual assistance and energy from Goku, Vegeta, Adult Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin, the Warrior manages to overpower Demigra with the Z-Spirit Kamehameha. However the attack also damages the Crack of Time and causes it to start collapsing. As the Warrior, dodges a falling Time Chasm Crystal, the Tokitoki is freed from the orb Demigra captured him in and the bird teleports them both back to the Time Nest where they find Goku watching the Supreme Kai of Time healing Future Trunks, before Goku and the Supreme Kai of Time rush over to greet them followed by Future Trunks. Epilogue In either ending, the Supreme Kai of Time thanks Goku and the Future Warrior for their help and Future Trunks states he must continue patrolling history and asks the Future Warrior if they would be willing to help, to which the Warrior agrees with a smile and a nod, causing a grateful Future Trunks to admit that they're the best and only partner for him, which pleases the Supreme Kai of Time. Having witnessed the Warrior's power, Goku suggests they have a little spare, which the Warrior agrees to. However, before they can start fighting the Supreme Kai of Time stops them saying that if they accidentally destroyed the Time Vault then everything they just went through would be for nothing. Goku apologies for his carelessness and everyone laughs at the irony of it. After the credits, Tokitoki can be seen flying around the rebuilt Toki Toki City and encounters Lord Beerus and Whis as they are discussing Demigra's defeat and comment on Future Warrior's power. Meanwhile, in the Time Nest, the Supreme Kai of Time thanks Goku again for his help while Goku admits he hasn't been that excited in a long time. She also tells him to make sure to come back and visit them, with Goku stating he will before returning to his own time via Instant Transmission. In final cutscene, Future Trunks along with the Future Warrior and Supreme Kai of Time (along with Tokitoki) are testing out 4 new Time Patrol candidates. Trunks suggests they test their strength against the Future Warrior in a 4-on-1 sparring match. The Warrior then comically defeats the 4 candidates, causing Future Trunks to yell at them for overdoing it, startling Tokitoki and the Supreme Kai of Time. After the Supreme Kai of Time manages to calm down Tokitoki, she rejoins the pair as Trunks tells them that they have to learn to work together causing Future Trunks, the Warrior, and the Supreme Kai of Time to laugh at the irony of the situation. Battles Featured *Future Warrior and Goku vs. Frieza (Dark Magic transformation), Cell (Dark Magic transformation), and Kid Buu (Dark Magic transformation) *Future Warrior and Goku vs. Vegeta (Dark Magic transformation; Super Saiyan 2), Gohan (Dark Magic transformation; Potential Unleashed), and Gotenks (Dark Magic transformation; Super Saiyan 3) *Future Warrior vs. Future Trunks (Dark Magic transformation; Super Saiyan) *Future Warrior vs. Demigra (Demon God) *Future Warrior and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Demigra (Giant Demon God) Episodes *33. Total Chaos! Rival Rumble *34. Siege on Tokitoki! Awakened Demigra *35. Defend History! Unknown Battle Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Video game levels